


One Track Mind

by Orphelin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Kinda, Nicole's the toppiest top to ever top, Sorry Jesus, Spanking, Waverly's a thirsty bottom, bottom!Waverly, cant convince me waverly doesnt call nicole sheriff in bed, sorry mom, top!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphelin/pseuds/Orphelin
Summary: Sheriff Nicole Haught did not have control over most things in her life, thanks to living in Purgatory, but luckily for her, her girlfriend lets her take the reins in bed.aka the filth in which Waverly calls Nicole Sheriff Daddy





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Hopefully it's good. Criticism is appreciated! I own nothing, other than possible mistakes since i wrote this in an hour lol.

Waverly loved seeing Nicole like this. She knew the redhead oftentimes felt lost and helpless, unable to find comfort in the rules she’d been taught in the Academy, at least not in Purgatory, where demons were a daily occurrence and following the rules got them nowhere.

So it made perfect sense she liked to take control where she could; in the bedroom with Waverly at her feet. Fortunately for the Sheriff, Waverly was more than comfortable with their bedroom mechanic. She loved the sweet, thoughtful Nicole with her thousand watt smile, but there was just something in being bound beneath her, while Nicole stared down at her with a predatory glint in her eye.

She shuddered as she felt the redhead trail her fingers slowly over her bare stomach, pressing just enough for her to feel it, but not leaving imprints on the skin. The gentle touch grounded her, warmed her insides, but she still wanted more, struggling and writhing around the handcuffs around her wrists and feet.

Of course, she accomplished nothing. Nicole was skilled, and instead of feeling uncomfortable, the cuffs added a comfortable weight on her prone body. Reminding her that she was Nicole’s to do as she pleased.

The thought made her muscles spasm, and a fresh wave of wetness permeated the air once again. Inhaling sharply at the cold air surrounding her, she stared at Nicole pleadingly, hoping to convey what she couldn’t say still.  
Nicole just smirked down at her, intimidating in her uniform, looking terribly unaffected.

“Would you look at that, I’ve barely even touched you, and yet you are dripping all over my bed.” She murmured approvingly, pinching both her nipples, hard.

  
The rough touch tore a gasp from her throat and she tried to inch closer. Yet, Nicole denied her, removing her hands the moment her back arched off the bed.

“You should be happy with what you’re given, Waverly. Don’t make me spank you into submission.” The threat was whispered gently, slowly, in contrast to the content of it.

“Please, please… Sheriff Haught.” Finally mustering the courage to speak up, she begged, looking the redhead straight in the eyes. The way she was looking at her was feral and did things to her she could have never even imagined before. Nicole’s hands were resting on her utility belt, a habit she’d noticed days after meeting her.

“What was that, baby? You’ll be good?”

She nodded her head almost violently against the headboard, body tingling with desire. “ Yes, yes, I promise, please…”

Nicole moved closer, unbuttoning her uniform shirt, but not removing it completely. Bending over her girlfriend’s body, she nuzzled her neck, letting her belt press into Waverly’s eager heat as she did. “I don’t believe you,”she growled and before Waverly could even protest, sank her teeth into the lower part of her neck, her tongue lapping at the bite. “You’ve been teasing me all day at the station, knowing you’d be punished.” Kissing her way down her body, she left a few bitemarks in her wake, knowing how much they affected Waverly.

Before long, she was greeted by her girlfriend’s swollen core. Confidently, she stared right at Waverly as she brought her mouth closer, blowing cold air on the entrance. Waverly squirmed at the teasing, moving her hips in a desperate attempt to bridge the distance between them.

The sheriff let out a warning growl and brought her hand down on her cunt, letting her middle finger breach her entrance slightly.

Waverly let out a high pitched moan at the sensation. The hit was nothing more than a warning, carefully controlled as to not let her feel much pain. Her girlfriend was a cop, and had learned to control the force of her hits, maximizing pleasure.

“You know I don’t like it when you lie. You’ve promised to be good, and there you are, trying to use me for your pleasure. I can’t even punish you without you finding enjoyment in it.” Nicole made a show of slowly standing up, and removing her pants. Now, standing naked from the waist down.

“ I think it’s high time you earned your punishment. Serve me well and I’ll spank you, maybe even let you come, if you’re good.”

Waverly licked her lips in anticipation, knowing full well Nicole never left her unsatisfied, no matter what she ‘d say in the heat of the moment. “Please, Sheriff. I want to taste you.” Looking back, she did not understand why Champ would never want to eat her out. The act was something both her and Nicole loved doing, especially Waverly who couldn’t get enough of her taste.

She said nothing more as she climbed back on the bed, moving her legs as to straddle Waverly’s upper body, a hand finding purchase in the brunette’s hair, pulling her head in order to meet her halfway.

Waverly lurched forward like a woman crazed, tongue immediately going for the clit, teasing the nub with the tip of her tongue, for a moment regretting that she could not use her hands. Despite her previous demeanor, the redhead was soaked grinding into her mouth desperately.

After a few minutes of enjoying the woman’s taste, she decided she needed attention of her own and lightly bit the nub, just the way she’d learned Nicole liked, making the woman immediately tense up and come.

Gently, Nicole moved from her position and moved Waverly’s hair from her face, kissing her passionately, and moaned after tasting herself on the other woman’s tongue.

“Aren’t you going to punish me now, Sheriff Haught? I’ve been a bad girl..” Waverly knew she looked smug, but could not help defying the officer some more.

In lieu of an answer, Nicole uncuffed her hands and ankles, massaging each with practiced gentleness. Waverly sighed at finally being free, knowing it wouldn’t last.

“Turn over, hands and knees. You don’t get to lay over my lap with how you’ve behaved.” Not even a second after she’d uttered the words, Waverly almost jumped into position, offering her ass to the officer.

“You are going to take twenty tonight, and if you don’t thank me for each one, or squirm away, you’re getting more. Are you ready?” Even in the midst of their respective top and subspaces, Nicole fell back to considerate nature.  
Waverly rolled her eyes, grateful Nicole couldn’t see it. “Yes Daddy, give me your worst.”

While somewhere deep inside her she appreciated the concern, she just wanted to be spanked senseless and get a mindshattering orgasm.

Nicole tensed at the word. Waverly knew how much it affected her, using it only in special situations. Nearly mad with desire, she gave her a slap that resounded off the walls. As expected, Waverly let out a moan, muffled by the pillow below her. “Yess, thank you, Sheriff Daddy.”

Spurred on by the new nickname, she gave her girl two more spanks in quick succession, but with no less force. Trailing her fingers over the red imprints, she groped her ass, putting pressure on the flesh. Instead of squirming away, Waverly pushed herself into her hands.

The next few hits were softer, frustrating Waverly on purpose, causing her to whine in frustration of it all. “Jesus Nicole, are you going to make me feel stars or fall asleep here?”

Something dark passed over Nicole’s features and she brought both her hands down with bruising force, making her whine as it forced her down on the bed, the rough fabric of the blanked digging into her wetness. “Yess…”

Deciding to try something new, she cupped Waverly’s wetness with one hand and her ass with the other, and before Waverly knew what hit her, slapped both her ass and pussy at the same time, actually causing Waverly to let out a toe curling scream as she orgasmed from the force alone.

Her legs gave out and she fell face first onto the bed, still mumbling as Nicole slowly withdrew, moving to lie beside her hands immediately pulling her onto herself.

“Baby, are you alright? I wasn’t too rough was I? I’m sorry I kinda lost myself there for a-“ before she could even finish, Waverly’s lips were claiming hers, making her forget all about it.


End file.
